A Naughty Tengu Princess's Paradise
by YuriChan220
Summary: Follows after the "A Tengu's Desire" saga. Nyotengu's dream of a yuri harem has come true and enjoys every bit of her servants' touch and pleasure. But what if she's not the only one who is having a yuri harem? What if she comes across someone who wants the girls herself?
1. Wanted Woman

**A Naughty Tengu Princess's Paradise**

 **Protagonist: Nyotengu**

 **Pairing: Nyotengu x Everyone**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Dead or Alive or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Well, here's a new life, a new journey that continues with Nyotengu's Yuri Harem~! This is what I was talking about. Just a continuity from "A Tengu's Desire" and have it multi-chaptered. Two reasons.**

 **One is to have Nyotengu get more love.**

 **Second: I want to have more reviews. Hehe~!**

 **A-anyway! Please enjoy this wonderful new story of Nyotengu and her Yuri Harem~!**

"Ahhhh….haaah…aaahhh…yes…more…give me more~!" Kokoro cries out in happy pleasure as she gets fingered by Nyotengu. She and the tengu are alone in a bedroom on a large bed while the others are in another room, making love with each other. The raven haired woman just wanted some time alone with the geisha since, to the tengu, she is so cute.

"You like it more~? I'll give it to you~" Nyotengu moves her fingers at a faster pace, up, down and around, making Kokoro cry out in pleasure louder.

"Ahhhhhh~! I think I'm…I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum…my sweet pet~!" Nyotengu coos in her ear.

Kokoro nods as she shuts her eyes tightly, gritting her teeth as Nyotengu's fingers move faster and faster until the geisha has reached her limit, climaxing with love juices squirting on Nyotengu's hand. She pulls it away to lick it all clean with Kokoro panting in exhaustion. The raven haired woman giggles as she pets the geisha.

"You did a nice job, Kokoro-chan," she coos as she kisses her on the forehead.

"Thank you….Nyo-sama~" Kokoro says as she leans against her mistress's chest, sighing with bliss.

Nyotengu continues to stroke her servant's hair before helping her sit up and fix her French maid outfit. "Now then, join your friends. It's getting a bit late at night, so you should get some rest while you can."

"Yes, Mistress." With that, Kokoro stands up, bows and then heads towards the large room where the others are finishing up what they are doing.

As the door closes, Nyotengu gives off a soft sigh while smiling. "My babies…my pets…they're growing up so fast~"

It's been 6 months since Nyotengu created her own yuri harem. From capturing Kasumi and the other ninjas, such as Ayane, Momiji and Mai, to setting her sights on Kokoro and having fun with her, then eyeing Honoka and convincing her having her true desires, then her last targets are none other than Helena Douglas and her assistant, Marie Rose. All of them fell into pleasure and learned their true desires as they made love to Nyotengu and the other maidens. Pretty soon, as months went by, they got used to their routine and became servants to Nyotengu. And the raven haired woman was more than happy to have all the girls around her do her every whim. Honestly, this is the life she always dreamed of. And this life she will crave for as long as they live.

However, now that she thinks about it, if years go by, and she's immortal as she knows it, she'll have to find other girls she can go after and make them her new servants. But for now, she will enjoy the servants she has now and make the best of it. She stands up from the bed and walks towards the large room where the girls are lying on the ground, just a few inches away from their futons Nyotengu set up for them to rest in. It seems that they just finished making love and juices are practically everywhere. She lets out a soft giggle and puts a blanket on each of them, well, rather put the large blanket on two of the maidens who are sleeping next to each other. Those are the girls who confessed and made love, such as Kasumi and Ayane and so on.

"Sleep well, my precious pets~" she whispers as she straightens up while blowing a kiss. "Your work begins first thing in the morning like usual."

With that, she silently closes the door and decides to go for a walk for a little bit before resting up. It's been about a week since she went outside for some fresh air. She goes out of the building and puts out her wings as she flies in the air, checking out the view of the city she looks down upon. She may want to look for some cute looking girls or beautiful women while she's at it to see if it meets her approval. However, there are so many in this, she can't choose which one.

"Ahhh…maybe just exploring may do," she says to herself.

She flies down until she lands on the ground and then starts casually walking through town, earning some looks from most men. Yes, she is an attractive woman, as you can see, but Nyotengu knows better than that. The men can stare all they want, but what they don't realize is that she's really looking for girls. And so far, she hasn't found any yet.

She looks around but there are so many young girls and beautiful women she can't choose which one. It's a hard decision for her, but like she said, she'll just be exploring for a bit.

However, unbeknownst to Nyotengu, there is someone watching her. More like targeting her. A certain silver haired woman with a sniper rifle on top of a building, trying to aim her gun at the demoness. Nyotengu had so much fun with her pets that she wasn't aware that many who know Kasumi and the other girls are searching everywhere. And it had been 6 months since that day. They have never given up and neither did the British woman, Christie.

She sees Nyotengu fly in the air once again. Christie aims her gun at the demoness, having her scope zoom in on her. She closes one eye as she is about to pull the trigger when the demoness flies down again. She is fast for a tengu, but Christie only chuckles.

"Now, men," she says in her walkie talkie. "Go get her."

She would have done it herself at least, but to catch a tengu like her, she'll need some back up. She got the S.W.A.T team involved as well to surround her once she's been cornered somewhere.

Nyotengu lands near a large building and looks around some more. Unfortunately, there is no one in this area, just some lamp posts and such. Come to think of it, it has been a while since she's been in this town. She has some time to just chill for a little bit before going home. Nyotengu walks around the building, looking back and forth as she goes. However, before she goes any further, she hears a bunch of footsteps coming toward her. There is a S.W.A.T car as well and stops when it reaches Nyotengu. There are about 5 men with rifles coming toward her, plus 10 others coming out the back door and aim their guns at her.

"Freeze!" one man says. "You're a wanted woman for kidnapping those young women! Put your hands up now!"

Nyogentu only laughs. "You really think I'd give myself up so easily~?" She swings her arm back hand, creating a strong gust of wind, sending all of them back towards the wall, screaming. She spreads out her wings and heads inside the building.

One man quickly recovers and takes out his walkie. "Christie, she's inside the building!"

"Surround her now," Christie says back.

"Go, go, go!" One of the commanders orders as he beckons his men to get up and get inside the building.

They spread out once they enter, having their guns ready as soon as they face the demoness. Their flashlights are on as they walk down the halls, look high and low for any signs of the demoness. Christie on the other hand, enters as well with her sniper rifle ready and goes up to the highest point to search for the tengu that way.

So far, the demoness is nowhere in sight, but the S.W.A.T team keep their guard up as they look around some more. Christie keeps on the look out until she hears one of her men talk on his walkie.

"There she is!" he cries. "Go, shoot her! AAAAAHHHH!"

The sound of her men getting pummeled by Nyotengu's wind attack is heard from her walkie. 5 other men who are up the stairs aim their guns as the demoness starts to fight the men down below them.

The building that they are in is a large abandoned warehouse that has about 5 floors. And considering it's dark, it's hard to see the demoness flying around. Nyotengu looks up at the soldiers pointing the guns as they open fire. Bullets and sparks fly around everywhere as the demoness skillfully avoids the firepower, spinning and attacks them in a straight line, knocking them all over. Christie grits her teeth as she puts her hands on the gun to aim at the tengu to get a shot. But she is moving so fast that she can't aim properly. Just then, Nyotengu turns around for what it looks like she sees her, even from up high. Christie gasps as she puts her finger on the trigger to fire. But Nyotengu swoops to the right before the bullet even reaches her and then up towards where Christie is, her face close to the scope. However, before the demoness gets her hands on her, 2 more soldiers start opening fire, making Nyotengu growl and fly over towards them to take them down. This gives Christie some time to escape and run down the stairs.

Nyotengu swings her fan to create another strong gust of wind, sending the two soldiers flying into the large window, breaking it and having them fall hard onto the ground with a loud thud. The demoness grits her teeth as she swiftly turns back, but notices that Christie has escaped. She probably got back on the truck and got away while she was busy fighting the other soldiers. She clenches a fist and then spreads her wings to fly away from the building. This isn't even worth staying here for if she's going to waste her energy fighting these guys. It will have to wait until another time.

Meanwhile, back in the van, Christie sits there, thinking about the raven haired woman. "She's tougher than I thought. When I get my hands on her, I'll teach her a lesson. She'll soon learn to never mess with me or the other girls."

* * *

 **A/N: As you can see, Nyotengu has some competition. From one person that is. The other one is coming in the next chapter~! Hope you enjoyed this one~! Have a nice day!**


	2. Start of Competition

**Chapter 2**

 **Start of Competition**

Nyotengu walks into town again, this time she has hid her wings, so that no one would see her as a demoness and wearing an office lady outfit that consists of a white buttoned up shirt, short blue skirt, black thigh high stockings and black high heels with glasses. More like drank something to make her wings disappear from a certain honey blonde girl in pink lingerie, wearing a large lab coat. She gave her large amounts of potions to make her human and thankfully they worked. Fortunately, if she wants to grow them back, she has the willpower to do so. She buys some food for herself and the other girls back home. When she's done, she decides to take a look around for a bit, go to some places she hasn't been to before. She notices the library just around the corner.

As she enters, there are mostly females in there and a couple men in there, who are just sitting around, chatting and reading and going on their computers. She just casually walks inside and looks through some shelves, pretending to read, but what she's really doing is eyeing some girls left and right. There are some cute school girls next to her just reading to her right. From her left are just some girls and young women just sitting and reading. Nyotengu giggles, putting a hand to her mouth in the process. There are so many cute girls to choose from, but none of them meet her approval unfortunately. She closes the book and moves onto the next shelf to pick out another book to pretend to read when her violet eyes catch someone interesting.

There is a busty young woman with long, messy pink hair with a biker's hat on her head, a revealing white tank top that shows her stomach, short shorts and red high heels. The woman glances at her, lets out a chuckle and leaves. Nyotengu closes the book as she just stands there, staring at the beautiful woman. At last, there is a woman that meets her interest. But she has to talk her into it first before doing anything else. Or rather, ravage her right then and there to get her to join her harem. This will be PERFECT.

Once the young woman walks out of the library, Nyotengu decides to secretly follow. She will try to find her home base first so that she can kidnap her and then ravage her until she falls into pleasure. Skillfully and quietly, she follows the pink haired woman through town until she comes toward some building that she's never seen before. The woman opens the door and gets inside with Nyotengu quickly following the suit. Once they are inside, the demoness continues following the woman. They are entering a place to what it seems to be a wrestling place. The ring is right in the center of all those seats around it. But the woman is going down stairs, so Nyotengu quickly follows. But something else catches her eye as soon as the pinkette turns a corner. There is a young woman with long brown hair, lying on the ground with semen all over her, panting heavily. She is wearing a blue Chinese dress with a pantyhose and white lace up boots. Her buns seemed to be tossed aside for some reason. Nyotengu tilts her head in confusion. Were there men screwing her in a place like this? Maybe they did it after their match?

She decides to go a little further. She looks around, turns the corner as soon as she sees a glimpse of pink hair. Down the long hallway, she sees other young women lying on the ground with semen all over them. One of them is a blonde girl with twin braids with a green leotard and green boots. Another is another blonde girl with long curls and fancy black dress. And then there is a girl with short brown hair wearing a school girl uniform. And then, there are a couple girls leaned against the wall, holding hands while they are panting heavily with semen all over them as well. One of them has long blonde hair and wearing a white fancy dress with white boots and gloves. Another is a short haired brunette wearing a school girl uniform. Nyotengu rubs her chin in thought. Who could have done this?

Nyotengu walks further and further down the hallway until she sees a door at the end of it. She hears some loud moaning coming from there. She comes closer toward the door and notices that it's slightly open. She peeps through it to get a better look. And sure enough, there is the pink haired woman holding a riding crop and hitting a tanned woman with long black hair tied in a low pony tail, wearing a revealing green outfit with black thigh high boots. Another young woman is next to her wearing the same thing, but in blue color and is tied up to the bed by her wrists.

"Come on, Jade!" the pink haired woman says. "I can't hear you!" She hits her behind with the riding crop again.

"Please….ohhhhh…please~!" the tanned woman that seems to be Jade screams in pleasure. "Hit me more~! Oh, yes~! Right there!"

Nyotengu cups one hand to her mouth. She has never seen another woman that's as sadistic as her. She sees the pink haired woman hit Jade's behind more and more until she gets bored of it, helps her up and turns her around to face her. She tips her chin to her level and leans in to kiss her on the lips. She puts the riding crop aside to fondle her pussy while doing this. Jade lets out several sexy moans, begging for more and such. Nyotengu keeps on watching this wonderful sight as the pink haired woman strips her clothing off except for leaving on her thigh high boots. She fondles her breasts as she sucks on them, making Jade moan even louder, begging for more again. The pinkette slowly and gently lies her on the floor, spreading out her legs and leans in between them, licking her lips. She then has her "meal" with her shortly after. However, just before she does, Nyotengu could've sworn that the woman's eyes are looking up directly at her, as though as if she saw her doing this. The raven haired woman gasps and runs off, hoping that she didn't cause any attention. She runs past the passed out girls, and out of the building before the pinkette catches up to her. She looks back to see if she's there and thankfully, she is not. Who was that woman anyways? She shakes her head roughly and slaps her cheeks together. She has her own business to attend to. Plus that, after seeing this, she's getting aroused herself and needs some service from her darling pets.

 ****Later****

"Ohhhhh….haaaaahhh….yeesss…yes! Oh, yes!" Nyotengu moans loudly, jerking her head back from Kasumi kissing the side of her neck, licking it down toward her shoulder. "Right there~! Ohhhh….mmmmm~! Keep going, my darling ninja babes~!"

Kasumi and Ayane are focused on Nyotengu's upper body, such as fondling her large breasts and kissing and licking her neck to her shoulder to her stomach while Momiji and Mai are focused on her two holes, her womanhood and her butt hole. Momiji has the butt hole while Mai fondles her pussy, having some room to lick it up and down and around. Kasumi and Ayane keep on doing their thing with Nyotengu letting out a lot of moans of pleasure and smiling at the two of them. Kokoro and Helena are making love in the other room with Honoka and Marie Rose doing the same. Just from watching the television that's in the room with them, all four of them were aroused by this and decided to make love so that they won't feel left out. The four ninjas continue kissing, touching and licking her body, including her sensitive areas until the demoness has reached her limit. She lets out louder moans as they move their hands at a faster pace. Pretty soon, Nyotengu climaxes, squirting out love juices all over the bed. They pull away as the demoness collapses and the four ninjas each take turns kissing her. She giggles as she slowly sits up and pets her ninjas.

"Thank you so much, my pets," she says. "I really needed that."

"Happy to serve you, Nyo-sama," the four ninjas say in unison.

"You're free to go," Nyotengu says. "I need to rest for a while."

"Yes, Mistress."

As the four ninjas walk out the door, the nude Nyotengu lies on the bed with her arm over her forehead. She lets out a long sigh as she thinks about the pink haired woman. She doesn't know if she'll see her again any time soon, but she wants to see her. After seeing what she did back in the basement, she's curious as to why she's doing this. Maybe she has her own yuri harem and it shouldn't have been her business to even peek. Still, that woman is attractive. Nyotengu lets out another sigh as she rolls to the side. Hopefully, she'll run into her soon so she'll talk to her and maybe ravage her soon after.

 ****That Night****

Nyotengu is out on a walk at night again after eating dinner with her servants, wearing her office lady outfit again. Getting some fresh air again is really satisfying for her. The streets are almost empty, but the lights are still on and music is playing somewhere in the distance. Letting out a giggle, she keeps on walking down the sidewalk casually, humming to herself. Just then, in front of her is the same exact woman she saw earlier.

"Oh, it's you," the pinkette says. "Fancy seeing you here out on a walk."

"I could say the same to you," Nyotengu says.

"I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves. My name is Poison."

"I'm….Nyotengu. A pleasure…Poison."

"So…I take you saw what I did back in the basement?" Poison says.

Nyotengu shakes her hands back and forth in defense. "N-no, I didn't see anything."

"Ahaha~! Don't lie to me. I know you were there because that door was slightly open. It's alright. You can stare as long as you like. Besides, my babies are fully taken care of."

"O-oh…I see." Nyotengu says, sweat dropping.

"So, what are you up to?" Poison says as she puts a hand on her hip. "Taking a break as well?"

"S-sort of."

"That's fine. Because I was wondering about those cute maidens you have back at your home~"

"Huh!? H-how did you-"

"The same reason why you followed ME home," Poison cuts her off. "You looked like an interesting person, so I secretly followed you to your secret base. Thankfully, one of the windows were open, so I can see through the blinds. It wasn't much, but there were very beautiful ladies you have, touching and kissing you to their heart's content."

Nyotengu glares at her. "What are you saying?"

"I might have them myself, if you don't mind~" Poison says. "I could grow my collection in my basement. The ladies I have aren't enough for me."

"They looked like they were enough to me!" Nyotengu shoots back.

"Heh, to you it is. Look, Nyotengu, I don't care how many you have. I just want to grow my yuri harem and have them serve ME~!"

Something about this woman doesn't seem right. She isn't being nice at all. Nyotengu has misjudged her.

"I won't let you have them! You'll just have to go through me!" She spreads out her wings and takes out her fan. "Bring it!"

"Oh~? What manner of creature is this?"

"I'm a tengu! And I WON'T let you have my precious pets!"

"Ah~! It seems we have competition~" Poison says. "Alright then." She snatches out her riding crop and slaps her palm with the tip. "I accept your challenge."

Luckily there is no one else around, so they can fight here. Nyotengu charges at her, but Poison hits her with her riding crop with her hands as quick as light and kicks her to the ground. Nyotengu jumps to her feet, only to get hit once again by the riding crop up, down, back and forth repeatedly. Poison pulls her arm back to hit her hard, but it gives Nyotengu a chance to strike back, using her fan. Poison retaliates by hitting her with her riding crop in all directions and kicking her to the ground again. She then pulls back her arm once again to hit her hard, only to be blocked and then hit with the fan by Nyotengu. Poison retaliates by hitting her with the riding crop. The tengu jumps to her feet, hits her with her fan and kicks her down on the ground. However, Poison jumps to her feet, pulls her arm back and with extreme force, she hits Nyotengu hard, making her crash into a wall. She falls face down on the ground with Poison chuckling.

"The pain will end soon~" she says.

Nyotengu growls as she jumps to her feet and assumes battle position. They charge at each other once again only for Poison to gain the upper hand by hitting her with her riding crop up, down, back and forth and spins 360 degrees and hits her that way, making Nyotengu fall to the ground. The demoness jumps to her feet and shoulder checks the pinkette, sending her flying backward to keep her distance. She then picks up Poison by the leg after getting up, spins her around a little before tossing her to the ground, making her land on her back hard. But Poison manages to recover and charge at her while hitting her with her riding crop. Nyotengu dodges the next attack and flies over her to land behind the pinkette. She hits her with her fan once Poison turns around, up, down and around and kicks her for good measure. She then does a couple punches, flies over her to punch her back and then hits her again with her fan a couple times more with the back hand a bit more force.

Nyotengu lets out a cackle while Poison rises up again, ready to fight.

Both of them charge at each other once again. Nyotengu hits her with her fan a few times, but from the third swing misses and this gives Poison a chance to hit her with her riding crop a few times. However, Nyotengu throws her arms up, making her stumble back and then she grabs the pinkette's hands and both of them struggle to hold their ground.

"I will protect my babies!" Nyotengu grows.

"Such a mother you are~" Poison teases.

They struggle for a bit longer until Nyotengu throws up her hands, making Poison let go and then get hit by Nyotengu's fan with full force. Poison jumps to her feet and tries hitting the tengu with her riding crop, but the demoness quickly punches and hits her with her fan back and forth before grabbing her by the waist and tossing her to the ground hard. She then kicks her toward another wall, making her groan in pain and fall flat on her face. Nyotengu rushes in as the pinkette stands back up and hits her with her fan a couple more times. However, Poison grabs her by the collar, slaps her back and forth really fast, lets go and hits her hard with her riding crop to the chest, sending her flying 5 feet away and crashing into the wall and falling face down, defeated.

Poison chuckles as she walks toward the demoness and leans down toward her. "Well, looks like I win~"

"F-fine…" Nyotengu grunts as she gets on all fours. "I'm defeated…just…just…do what you want to me!"

"Oh~? Is that so~?" Poison rubs her chin in thought. "Interesting. Never thought the leader of her own harem could give herself in to this."

"I'll never let you have my darlings!" Nyotengu shouts. "Just take me instead!"

"Heh, I wouldn't go that far as to take everyone's leader," Poison shrugs. "But I WILL have you learn what I do for fun. What do you say~?"

Nyotengu swallows hard. "Whatever. Just do it!"

"Fine by me. Follow me."

Nyotengu nods as she follows her towards the same exact building she followed Poison in and they go towards the basement. But they go to a different direction from where Poison used to go. The pinkette opens the door to another private room that has a couple benches. Poison closes and locks the door behind her as the tengu looks around.

"So…now what?"

"Oh, we're about to get started~" Poison gets behind her and starts to grope her breasts. "Oh, my~! What large utters you have~!" She starts groping them in a circular motion, up and down shortly after. She unbuttons Nyotengu's shirt, revealing her black bra before removing it. "Oh, my! Oh, my~! Those are so soft. No wonder everyone loves you~!"

"Just get it over with, will you?" Nyotengu says.

Poison just giggles as she keeps on groping her breasts, first in a circular motion, then up and down before moving her fingers towards her nipples, pinching them, making Nyotengu let out a sexy moan. This is the feeling she's always felt, but it's a bit different from her servants. It feels a bit more…intense. She doesn't know why, but what she does know is how intense the groping is. The pinching and groping starts to get a little rougher, making Nyotengu wince and moan at the same time.

"Why…so hard…aaahhh!" Nyotengu cries.

"Ehehe~! Don't worry, don't worry, Nyo, baby~!" Poison coos in her ear. "I'm just getting started~"

She continues to grope the demoness a little bit more until she lowers her hand towards her panties. She digs her fingers under the cloth and inside her womanhood, moving her two fingers around a little.

"Wow! Already wet from the groping~?" Poison says. "I'm very impressed! You're so used to this kind of thing with your servants it seems."

"Sh-shut up…"

Nyotengu knows she has to endure this until she's finished. Her pets must be very worried about her right about now. The fingering continues inside her womanhood with the tengu moaning while putting a hand to her mouth. Poison pulls her hand away to reveal dripping juices from her fingers.

"Look at this~" she says with a grin. "Come on. I want more of your pussy~!"

She carries Nyotengu to the bench, lies her down and spreads out her legs while taking her panties out. She then dives in between her legs to suck, lick and kiss her wet pussy. Nyotengu shakes her head roughly while moaning.

"Ohhhh, you're moans really turn me on~" Poison says between licks. "Your wet pussy satisfies me."

"Stop…stop it….but it feels good…" Nyotengu can't help but say that, as she is used to feeling like this when she has her servants.

"It does, doesn't it~?" the pinkette says as she keeps on doing her thing. "You have such an erotic pussy~!"

By the time she's done licking, she digs her fingers inside Nyotengu's womanhood again while leaning in to suck and nip at her nipples. The tengu puts a hand to her mouth again to prevent herself from moaning so loudly, but to no avail, as she likes this kind of thing. Though, honestly, she doesn't know whether to like it or hate it now that she has a rival on her hands. She may be using her just so that she can lock her up somewhere and kidnap the others. Poison continues fondling and fingering her pussy until Nyotengu is at her limit. She jerks her head back, screaming in pleasure, making love juices squirt out as soon as Poison pulls her hand away. The pinkette giggles as she climbs on top of the tengu.

"Now then," she says. "How about we go to the main event~?"

"Eh?" Nyotengu lifts her head up to see Poison pull down her short shorts and reveal a long, thick penis in front of her. "H-huh!? Y-you're a…!"

"Yes," Poison says. "You didn't know? I've always had this." She pokes her pussy with her tip a little bit. "I've used it on the girls the other day and they loved it. They wouldn't stop thinking about my cock for at least a week. Or maybe even more."

Nyotengu's eyes widen. So those weren't men who did this to them. It was Poison's semen all along.

"And now I'm going to use it on you~" the pinkette continues. "See how you like it~!"

"W-will it fit though?" Nyotengu says with her body trembling.

"What? You've must have had dildos put in you, right? So, what's the problem with having a real cock in here?" Poison can see the demoness turn her head slightly, blushing. "Ahhhh~! I see how it is! You've never, ever had a cock put in you before."

"Sh-shut up…I…ummm…"

"I understand. You're only interested in girls, but that doesn't change the fact that you've never met a futanari like me."

Nyotengu grits her teeth. Of course, SHE was a futanari once, and during those 6 months, she used her extra part once in a while to all her servants too. But never in her life she had a cock actually put inside her. Poison chuckles as she jams her cock inside Nyotengu's pussy, making the tengu scream with her eyes widening. The feeling of a real penis, just rubbing against her vaginal walls and the tightness of it just makes it hurt more.

"Oh….wow!" Poison says. "No idea you were this tight! Oh, well. As soon as I get rolling, you'll get used to my cock in no time~"

With that, Poison starts pumping away, rocking back and forth while grabbing her legs to support herself. Nyotengu grits her teeth, trying not to moan so loudly, but the feeling of Poison's penis deep inside her and rubbing against her vaginal walls is just making her turned on more and more. She can't help herself, really. Vibrating and bumpy dildos weren't a problem for her, but to actually get the feeling of a real penis? That is something new for her. Poison leans closer to Nyotengu, grinning.

"How do you like it, Nyo baby~?" she says. "It feels good, right~?"

"Oh….oh, yes…it feels so good~!" Nyotengu says without thinking.

"Oh, yes it does~! Like I said, you'll love it more and more once you get used to it. By that time, you will get addicted to it. I just know it~!"

Nyotengu shakes her head roughly. "No…no! I will never do that! I have my own precious pets to attend…too…..haaaah….aaah!"

"Ohhhh, not to worry, my dear~" Poison says. "Your servants will get used to my cock, too once I get my hands on them. But for now, YOU'RE my first target~!" She continues pumping away. " As a matter of fact, I will keep you here, screw you day and night until you're satisfied and can't live without my penis~!"

"Nooooo!" Nyotengu cries. As much as she wanted to have Poison as her new girl to her harem, the fact that she's going to take away her only servants is just not right. SHE'S the leader of her own harem and it's going to stay that way for a very long time. No one shall ever take that way. "I changed my mind! Ahhhhh~!"

"You say that, but are you leaving?" Poison says. "I don't think so~"

"Please…just let me gooo….haaaah…aaaahhh~! I want to go home!"

"No way. THIS is your home now. Now be a good girl and take my huge cock!" The pinkette starts thrusting harder and faster.

Nyotengu lets out louder moans this time. "Aaahhhhhh…haaaahhhh..it feels too good…but I can't stop moaning….!"

"You like it, don't you~? I'll keep going until you're satisfied and can't even walk~!"

The pumping keeps going and going for at least a few hours or so. During those long hours, Nyotengu is getting screwed and climaxing after about 15 minutes. She is then put into different positions while still having that cock inside her, such as doggy, stand up doggy, Missionary from the side and so on with Nyotengu climaxing after each of them. She doesn't want Poison to know she's addicted to it, but she can't help but accept it. However, Poison is also a rival. Once she is done with it, if she is ever finished, Nyotengu must find a way out of here so she can warn her servants. The pumping and thrusting and climaxing goes on and on until midnight starts ticking. And at that moment, Nyotengu climaxes one final time with Poison letting out another flood of semen for what it seems like it's endless. The demoness feels like she cannot breathe for at least a second with her eyes rolled on the back of her head and tongue sticking out of her mouth. She then collapses on the floor as Poison pulls her penis away and squirts her remaining semen all over the tengu.

"Fufu~! Thank you for your time, Nyo, baby~!" she coos as she kisses her on the cheek. "See you in the morning~!"

With a chuckle, she walks away and closes the door. Nyotengu remains on the floor with ragged breathing heard from her, looking up at the ceiling. She has to get out of here before Poison notices. She's probably in the other room, screwing somebody else right about now. But first she needs to regain her strength. Once about 10 minutes pass, she manages to move a little and crawl her way toward the door. And luckily, the door is slightly open for some reason. She slowly and cautiously opens it and uses the knob to help her stand back up. She looks back and forth to see if the coast is clear. She hears some loud moaning coming from the end of the hallway, meaning Poison may be screwing the other girls just to satisfy them before bed. Nyotengu nods and quickly spreads out her wings to fly quickly from the basement, towards the front lobby and then out of the entrance. She has made it. Now to get back home. With some strength left, she flaps her wings after spreading them out and head home.

It took only a half an hour before she arrives at her home, which is out in the middle of nowhere. It's because she's the one who built it and only for her to keep hidden from the rest of the world, but now that Poison knows her hiding place, she'll have to move somewhere else and move her home to a new location. But it will take a lot of effort to do that.

She knocks on the door a couple times, not caring if anyone's asleep. Thankfully, the lights turn on and the door opens to a tired Kasumi at the door. She gasps at the sight of Nyotengu in bad condition and pulls her inside. After calling out the rest of the servants, all of them help Nyotengu out. She is grateful for this, but she needs a plan to get away from Poison so that she doesn't risk her servants getting kidnapped and fall into her pleasure.

* * *

 **A/N: Whew! Took 2 days to write this! So…I deserve long reviews for this chapter. I worked super hard on this one, you have no idea~! And I would've loved to do a crossover, but I figured not since some crossovers don't get that much attention.**

 **Don't worry. Christie will come in the next chapter. I just wanted to do Poison's part.**

 **And…sorry if some of this is messed up. I want Nyotengu to have competition. That's the purpose of this story.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	3. Nyo's Greatest Challenge

**Chapter 3**

 **Nyo's Greatest Challenge**

It's been a week. Yet, this week has been a very busy one. Nyotengu and her female harem girls worked together to move their home to a far away place where no one will absolutely find them. Behind the mountains as Nyotengu would put it. In the middle of tall mountains surrounding them. The raven haired woman is sure that no one goes in that area, therefore that's why she picked this place. Once the girls were done rebuilding their large home, all of them work together to put everything back to the way it was. It took a while to arrange some things, but there is enough people to do their part and finally, their home is finished. All of them walk inside and the first thing they do is go inside the large room where there is the large bed where they usually make love with Nyotengu.

However, the demoness is not in the mood right now. Nyotengu just sits in the middle of the bed with her servants surrounding her, looking worried. The raven haired woman still cannot shake the feeling of encountering Poison and hearing her scheme while ravaging her. The thought of kidnapping the girls she worked so hard to collect is just saddening for her. Sure she can find other girls, but it'll never be the same. The servants and lovers she has now is enough.

Nyotengu clenches her fists on her lap, biting her lip as tears threaten to spill, but all of her girls and pets take notice, crawling closer to the demoness. Once the raven haired woman notices, all she can do is spread out her arms, signaling the girls to give her a hug. The girls do so as Nyotengu starts to sob her heart out, hugging Kasumi tightly while the rest of them just hug her from all sides, covering her body like a blanket. Since they were told what happened, they knew how their mistress is feeling right now. Once they pull away, Kokoro is the first to nuzzle her body next to the demoness, putting her arms around her waist while resting her head against her. Nyotengu sniffles as she pets the geisha in training while everyone else hangs their head down, feeling very sorry for the demoness. They need to protect her as well as themselves from getting captured by Poison.

Another week passes and so far, nothing bad has happened since then. Strange, but it's a good thing that nothing has come to capture either Nyotengu nor her female harem girls. Nyotengu still continues to fly to and from home to buy food and other things for the girls and then continue making love with each other once in a while. Nyotengu feels much safer now that they've moved far away from those bad people and the other girls feel the same.

Then, the next week approaches and Nyotengu once again flies over to town to get some food for everyone, once again in her office lady outfit. It's been a good 3 weeks without any trouble at all. Or at least…that's what she thinks. Unaware that she's being targeted by one of Christie's men. He is ordered to track her down towards the town she's in and wait on Christie's signal to go in and capture her.

However, because of this crowded area, one of her men cannot keep track of the tengu's presence so they have to have some scanners and other men go on top of roofs to keep an eye on her.

Meanwhile, in a secluded building, an angry Christie waits with a radio firmly being squeezed in her hand. For a woman like Christie, who's used to getting what she wants... the memory of Nyotengu eluding her fills her with a SEETHING fury. The white haired assassin didn't just want to erase that L from her record... she wants to make Nyotengu suffer. She wants to humiliate Nyo, like Nyo humiliated her.

"Just you wait..." Christie mutters to herself. "I'll make you feel the full penalty of crossing me. I'm not just gonna take you down... I'm gonna PUNISH YOU."

Suddenly, a voice of hope speaks on the radio.

 _"I've spotted her, ma'am! I've got a clear path to her!"_

"TAKE HER DOWN! Zap her wings so she can't fly away! I'll meet you there!" Christie barks.

Unfortunately for Nyo, she's going to a very clear and deserted spot where no one is present and possibly a few more blocks until it leads to a large ally. Nyotengu doesn't plan on going to that spot, but she senses some presence from every direction. She stops and looks around. It's quiet...too quiet, which is frightening for her. She spreads out her wings to fly away, but something shocks her behind, making her unable to move for a few seconds. She drops down to her knees as cars whizz by and the back doors open, revealing a bunch the same men in armor and guns. Those were the same men Nyotengu encountered before, which means that Christie must be here somewhere.

"You're not getting away!" one of the men shouts.

Nyotengu cackles as she takes out her fan. "Is that so? I would like to see you try!" She spins like a tornado as gusts of wind blow, sending lots of them in the air and land with a thud.

However, before Nyotengu makes her escape, she feels another shock from her wings, making her drop to her knees again.

"On the ground!" one of the men shouts, holding a electric stick with 3 other men surrounding her. "On the ground now!"

Nyotengu wants to run... but she's in too much pain to get up. She has no choice but to comply and lay facefirst on the ground with her hands behind her back. She feels the cold metal of the handcuffs, followed by the loud CLICK! She can already feel them digging into her wrists, causing immediate discomfort.

"Well well..." a mischievous sounding female voice says. Nyotengu can't see from her position, but she knows that voice belongs to someone up to no good.

"...Looks like we're 1-1 now." the woman finishes.

"Ugh! Urrrgh! Who's there!" Nyotengu calls out.

"Miss Christie, we've apprehended the target." one of the men reports. "Shall I report to HQ?"

"No." Christie firmly states. "We're not going to call this in just yet."

"But ma'am, HQ demands an update on her status-"

"Then tell them she's still at large."

"M-ma'am..."

Christie turns and grabs his face. "Don't you want to have some fun~?"

The man seems confused by the question. "Uhhh..."

"Just trust me."

"...Yes, ma'am."

Christie turns back around and faces the floored Nyo. "Now then! You're coming with us."

Nyo hisses as she struggles against the handcuffs. "Grr! You're arresting me?!"

"...I didn't say that."

"Wha...?"

"Take her away, boys."

Nyotengu grits her teeth as soon as one of her men knocks her out and then carries her to the back of the truck. Christie licks her lips in satisfaction as she mutters, "And let the fun begin~"

Later

Nyotengu moans softly as she wakes up find herself in a large strange empty room. She sits up to find that she's chained up and then looks down to notice that she's not in her office lady outfit, but in a sexy black bondage outfit with black thigh high boots. She gasps and looks around frantically, wondering how she got here. However, the door opens, making the tengu startled and Christie comes in with about 6 muscular men following.

"Glad to see you're awake, my pet~" the silver haired woman grins.

"Y-you...what are you going to do with me!?" Nyotengu shouts.

"Oh, it's very simple," Christie says as she gestures her hand towards the group of men. "They want to have a lot of fun with you. I'm making your life suffer starting right now."

"Eh...EEEEEHHHHH!?" Nyotengu is shocked to hear this. Getting screwed by Poison as been bad enough, but to get to be screwed by 6 men like this? "No...no way! I'm not letting you!"

"Oh, really~?" Christies says. "You're all chained up. There is no hope of escape now, tengu! Come on, boys. Have at it!"

"Yes, ma'am!" In an instant, they all gather around her, standing Nyotengu up and the first on in front of her gropes her large breasts and begins licking her nipples shortly after.

"No...no stop it!" Nyotengu whimpers. "This is...insane!"

"Is it~?" one of the men say as both of them go for her legs and caress them with their hands, rubbing up and down on her thigh high boots before going up to lick her side.

"Ohhhh, your skin is nice and soft~" another man says as he touches her from the other side. "You feel very nice~"

"I said stop!" Nyotengu shakes her head roughly feeling tears form in her eyes.. "I didn't do anything to deserve this!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, really? You're such a hypocrite!" Christie mocks. "How about all the innocent girls you trapped under your spell and force to fulfill your sick, sexual desires?"

Nyotengu is unable to respond: between the six pairs of hands squeezing her boobs, caressing her thighs and rubbing her exposed ass cheeks, the only sound she's able to produce is moans.

"It's about time you knew what it felt like." Christie continues. "It's time for the shoe to be on the other foot! By the time my men are done with you, you're gonna know just how those girls felt!"

"OH GOD! AHHHHH! UHHHHHGH!" Nyotengu moans out as two of the men expose her nipples and start sucking on them. Meanwhile, two other men are planting kisses down her abdomen as their fingers tease closer and closer between her legs. Finally, two other men are working her from behind, squeezing and spanking and kissing her ass cheeks.

"Teach her, men!" Christie commands. "Teach her all the way!"

"With pleasure!" One man, who is slightly overweight than muscular tips her chin to his level and smooches her right away without giving Nyotengu a chance to react. Tongues immediately caress each other rather forcefully while one behind her is groping her breasts and such.

Another man is fingering her pussy, digging his fingers deep inside, moving his fingers back and forth and around to rub against her vaginal walls, making drops and drops of love juices fall on the floor and Nyotengu whimpering and moaning loudly, desperately pulling her head away just to let out those sounds.

"Does it feel good, Nyo-sama~?" one man in front of her says.

"No way...it doesn't...f-feel good at all!" Nyotengu replies, glaring at the man.

"You will soon enough." Christie unlocks the chains to set her free and let her men push her down on the floor. The slightly overweight man pulls down his boxers to reveal his large and thick penis, almost as thick as Poison's.

"No...no way..." Nyotengu whimpers once again.

"Oh, yes!" the man in front of her gets down and pokes her pussy with his penis. "Get ready, Nyo-sama!"

"I don't want it! No...NOOOOOO!" In an instant, his penis is jammed right inside, making the tengu scream.

"Ohhhhhh, damn!" the man in front of her grins as he starts to thrust slowly. "You're so tight~! It's so good!"

Nyotengu closes her eyes, feeling his thick penis rub against her insides with her hands spread out above her head. The other men pull out their penises and masturbate at this lovely scene until two of them can't take it anymore.

"Nyo-sama! Take my penis!" he commands as he grabs her wrist and forces her to hold it. "Rub it like you mean it!"

"Same here! Same here!" Another man grabs her other hand and puts it on his penis for her to rub.

Nyotengu reluctantly starts jerking them off as she is rammed by the thick organ of a third man. She squeals and moans with discomfort... but is soon shut up by a fourth man approaching.

"This'll silence ya, hehehehe..."

Nyotengu's moan is cut short when she feels a large, throbbing cock slide into her mouth and touch the back of her throat.

"GUUUGHL! GUUUHKGHL!" she gargles.

The four men pleasuring themselves are too much for her to handle. She can only lay there and accept whatever it is they wish to do. The four-way pleasure continues on for minutes and minutes, each one showing great stamina. But eventually, that one dreadful moment she was fearing finally came.

"Unnnh... ahhh... so... tight... gonna... cuuuum-AHHHHH!"

The first shots are fired as Nyotengu feels her insides get blasted with a rush of warm fluids. The intensity of the blast is so great that the cum spurts from her pussy, soaking the floor all while the cock is still ramming her. Apparently, the sight of her cum-filled pussy turned on the other two so much that they let loose too.

"Ahhh that's so hot... AHHHHHHH!"

Nyotengu feels her hands get covered in their hot, sticky syrup, the friction disappearing as her hands slip and slide on their dicks like butter. But it was the last one that was the worst.

"Ohhh Nyo-sama... ohhhh your mouth feels good... have a... present... from me... UNNNGH!"

The "present" was a huge volley of cum flooding down her throat, so much that she had to choke it down. The men and Christie laughed at her gargles as some of the cum spewed from her lips.

As the four men distance themselves from their cum-bathed captive, the other two men approach.

"You blokes have had enough fun! Now it's my turn!" one of them boldly exclaims.

He lays down on the floor, his thick cock standing tall and proud, as he grabs Nyo by the ass cheeks and guides her over him. Spreading those cheeks wide, he lowers her until his cockhead is stuffed inside her tiny warm asshole.

"Ohhh yes... that's the spot... ohhhhhhh..."

Nyotengu cries out as the huge organ starts pumping in and out of her ass, making her tits fly in all directions. That was the cue for the sixth and final man to approach.

"Those tits could give someone a black eye flying around, girlie! Here, lemme help with that..."

Nyotengu is so distracted by the uncomfortable sensation in her anus that she barely notices him whip out his monster cock and slide it across her tits, from left to right. He goes back and forth a few times, then allows it to rest in the middle and make Nyo's tits ping-pong his dick. Finally, he gets down to business as he squeezes her boobs TIGHT and starts thrusting into the black crevasse of her cleavage.

"Uhhhhn yes! Fuck my cock with those warm, soft orbs…!"

Nyotengu is riding the other man reverse cowgirl position while the other man is giving her an intense paizuri. And honestly, she has never seen any man's penis thick and rough before. Not since Poison first screwed her with her lady penis. So it's no difference from those men's cocks. Nyotengu is forced to move her breasts up and down, caressing this man's cock in front of her and licking its tip every now and then while the other man lying down, grabbing her hips and making her go up and down repeatedly.

"Yeeeesss...ohhhhh, yes. Keep it coming Nyo-sama!" the man below her grunts.

"Hnnggggh...y-you're all going to regret this later!" Nyotengu moans.

Christie only laughs. "I think YOU'RE the one who's going to regret it."

"Fool!" the raven haired woman shouts.

"Shut up and keep going!" the man in front of her shouts back.

Nyotengu keeps on moving up and down while licking this man's tip of his cock and then rubbing his penis with her breasts. This is no fun for her, yet she HAS to do it anyways. It is then that the men are starting to reach their limit, so they make her pump faster and faster while moving her breasts faster as well.

"Oh, man! I think I'm gonna blow!" the man below her grunts. "Get ready, Nyo-sama!"

"S-same here! Here it comes!" the man in front of her says.

And just like that, after a few more hard pumps, semen starts to shoot out inside her anus, making her scream the same time semen comes out from his penis in front of her, coating her face with his cum. She is then forced to lick it all off as soon as the man in front of her pulls away.

"Come on, all of it!" the man demands.

Nyotengu reluctantly does so, scraping off the rest of the cum as she gets off of the man below her and licks it all clean.

"Heh, you think this is over?" Christie says. "I think not. These men want more of you~"

"Eh?" Nyotengu sits there, with her body trembling. "But...but I thought..."

"You thought wrong!" Christie shoots at her. "I told you...these men will teach you what the girls felt like and it's going to be a very, VERY long night for you."

"Y-you mean...I'm doing this...all night?" Nyotengu whimpers.

The men laugh evilly as their erect penises point at her. "On all fours, girl," one man commands.

"No..." the tengu whimpers. "Please...I'm begging you…"

"On your knees now!" another man shouts.

Nyotengu reluctantly does so. The man behind her jams his penis inside her pussy. Her eyes widen as she lets out a loud whimper. She has never felt this scared in her life. With all these men and Christie present and trying to make her suffer is just frightening.

 ****Meanwhile****

The girls inside the large home are getting very worried about Nyotengu. Kokoro is on the bed, hugging her knees as Kasumi paces back and forth, trying again and again calling her to see if she's okay. When there's no answer at all, Kasumi hangs up and turns toward the group.

"Something's up," she says. "I think our mistress is in danger again."

"Eh!?" Kokoro gasps. "No…that's impossible! She couldn't have…."

"She's been gone this whole afternoon," Ayane says. "We must find our mistress now."

"Ayane-chan, Mai-chan and Momiji-chan and I will go find her. The rest of you guard this house, okay?" Kasumi says.

"Got it," the rest of the girls say in unison.

As quick as a flash, the 4 ninjas use their ninja speed after exiting the house to search for their demoness.

 ****Later****

For the next few hours or so, Nyotengu took and let those men ravage her like there's no tomorrow. Dick after dick, position after position and kisses to top it off, it feels like there's no end. The demoness gets a cum bath every time for at least every 10 minutes since those men are standing around her masturbating, watching one of theirs screw her good and hard. Due to those few hours of getting every dick inside every hole, including her mouth, Nyotengu almost can't think straight. Her eyes are rolled on the back of her head with her tongue partly sticking out. The man's cock is still inside the demoness's pussy as he pumps harder and harder. She's in a standing doggy position, but it was just for a minute before that man lifts her leg and keeps on pumping. Then, soon after, he ejaculates, making Nyotengu let out ragged breaths after screaming in pleasure and then collapsing on the floor on her side.

"Finish her off one last time," Christie orders. "She just need something to kick it out of her so she can't walk at least for a week."

The men nod and gather around to lay her on her back. Nyotengu doesn't care anymore at this point. She just wants it over and done with. _I can't help it…_ she thinks to herself. _These dicks feel good…I just can't stop moaning like this…._

The 6 men do their thing, inserting their cocks inside both of her holes, plus her jerking off the two on both sides and then one inside her mouth. The other two masturbate as they watch this scene. Pumping and jerking off they go with Christie licking her lips in satisfaction.

"This will teach you not to mess with innocent girls, Nyotengu!" the Brit says.

The demoness doesn't say anything only because she has a dick inside her mouth. The pumping and jerking continues as the men grin in satisfaction. They want to ejaculate so badly, but they manage to hold it in just a bit longer while pumping harder and Nyotengu jerking off faster. And then, after just a few minutes, they can't hold it in much longer. They ejaculate, squirting out lots of semen inside her and then outside on her body. The other two men have their turn as well, putting both of their dicks inside her pussy and mouth as they squirt out their semen inside her. After pulling away, Nyotengu is left with cum all over her, not moving a muscle and just letting out ragged breathing.

 _I'm…so sorry, girls…._ she thinks. _I got….caught again. It was no use…._

Christie walks over to her and kneels down to her level. "Hope you learned your lesson, Nyotengu~! This will be your life from now on. Just dicks all day long from hundreds of my men. You'll love it so much that you'll forget about these girls."

"Think again…" A soft voice says out of nowhere.

"What!?" Christie gasps as she looks up and sees just a blur of Kasumi jumping down and attacking her while the other three ninjas use their ninja speed to take down the other men, knocking them out cold instead of killing them.

Kasumi knocks out Christie as well and as she stands up, she apologizes and turns toward the demoness, who is lying on the ground, full of cum. The demoness doesn't even notice since her mind is broken from all those dicks that were put into her.

"Oh, no…Mistress…." Mai gasps.

"Come on," Kasumi says as she lifts her up, tenderly. "We must go to our home fast before anyone else finds out we're here."

"Right!" the 3 ninjas say in unison.

And just like that, they escape the base, with no one ever knowing about their presence.

 ****Meanwhile****

The rest of the girls are inside the large room with Helena checking the window every now and then, waiting for the ninjas' safe return. Kokoro is still on the bed, hugging her knees with her body trembling with worry. Just then, the door opens and everyone turns to see who it is. And fortunately, there is Kasumi carrying Nyotengu bridal style along with three other ninjas by her side.

"You made it!" Honoka exclaims.

Kokoro takes notice of her mistress as Kasumi gently lies her on the bed. "Mistress…Nyo-sama…no!" She notices the condition Nyo is in, full of cum and mind broken.

Helena goes by her side and wraps an arm around her shoulder. "There, there…Kokoro."

The poor geisha starts to sob her heart out, not because her mistress is back, but the fact that she's so worried sick about her that she thought she was dead. After all, from being Nyotengu's most favorite doll, Kokoro is also in love with the demoness other than Helena. The other girls hang their heads down, feeling sorry for Kokoro since they also know that she's Nyotengu's favorite.

"Girls," Kasumi says. "We must do whatever we can to protect our mistress, Nyo-sama. It's time that we stepped up to the plate and helped her."

"Onee-chan's right," Ayane agrees. "From now on, us ninjas should do the shopping since we're so fast and quick."

"I agree," Helena says. "We should let Nyo-sama know as soon as she recovers after this. We're her servants, but we must protect our mistress as well."

The other girls nod in agreement. This is no fun and games anymore. People are after the demoness and once they get rid of her, they might come for the girls as well, in act of trying to rescue them. However, what they don't know is that the girls have made their decision to stay with Nyotengu no matter what. She may be their mistress, but after months of spending quality time with her, she is also a mother to them. They will never let anybody touch their mistress ever again.

 **A/N: So….some of it was from the help of Jojo-san, but then I did the rest on my own. Hope you all liked it. I wanted to get this out of my head for a while. Long and detailed reviews are very much appreciated.**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	4. Cleansing

**Chapter 4**

 **Cleansing**

 **A/N: Part of this was Jojo-san's idea, so I give credit to him. Please continue enjoying this.**

Inside a large shower, Nyotengu closes her eyes as she washes herself under the shower hose with white steam rising up to her breasts, covering it a little. About an hour later, the tengu regained consciousness and since she reeked of semen, the girls told her to get cleaned off while they do the rest of the cleaning. Nyotengu sighs heavily, recalling the terrible incident that happened to her back when she was captured by Christie and her men. It was very cruel, but the Brit also had a point. Was it really worth trying to get as many girls as possible to just fulfill her sexual desires, plus forming her own yuri harem? She is not sure about it herself. No one knows, except for the girls, but for being the only female tengu living on earth for so long, she's been very lonely. The death of her dear friend made it even worse. So, on impulse, she started seeking out and look for only girls to make love and have fun. Why only girls? When finding out that Hayabusa was the one who killed her friend, that's what made her dislike men. And from that experience she had hours ago, that made it even worse. She never experienced such cruelty and abuse led by none other than the British assassin.

Thinking about it almost makes her want to cry. She grits her teeth to try to stifle the tears, but a couple fall freely anyways. She cannot let go of this feeling by those terrible men who were abusing and using her like a living sex toy. Sure Christie was trying to teach her a lesson, but to her, it felt like torture. Hours and hours of receiving penises over and over is just not fun for her.

Suddenly, she hears some footsteps coming behind her. Gasping, she swiftly turns around just to see Kokoro standing there with her hand on her forearm, looking melancholic.

"Kokoro-chan?"

The geisha looks up at the tengu, biting her lip as if to stifle her tears although little drops of them are appearing in her eyes already. Nyotengu takes a step forward to speak, but Kokoro beats her to it.

"Nyo-sama…" she says softly. "To think they would do this to you….you being treated like that…I thought they were going to keep you there forever."

"Kokoro-chan…" All Nyotengu could do is just stand there and listen.

"I was so worried sick about you…and…and I was…so…so scared…" Kokoro's body is shaking as she squeezes her forearm and tears start to spill out from her eyes.

"Kokoro-chan…."

It is then that the geisha plunges herself into her mistress's arms. "I don't want to lose you, Nyo-sama! Don't ever leave me or anyone else ever again! You hear!?"

The raven haired woman embraces her and strokes her hair gently. "I won't. I won't leave either of you girls. It's a promise."

Kokoro sobs her heart out, hugging the tengu tightly while Nyo tries her very best to comfort her. Honoka and Marie Rose pop their heads out to notice the two are in each other's arms, so they exit the bathroom to give those two some privacy. Kokoro keeps on crying in Nyo's arms. It saddens the tengu to hear her favorite doll cry like this, but she is glad that she's worried about her. The other girls as well. Twice the tengu has been captured and abused by two different women, each having their different scheme just to have her suffer. But not this time. Kasumi and the other ninjas promised everyone else that all of them will protect her no matter what. Nyotengu will never leave this house ever again just to be safe from either Poison or Christie.

Nyo pulls away and tips Kokoro's chin to her level. "Kokoro-chan…."

"Nyo….sama…" Kokoro sniffles as she wraps her arms around the older woman's neck to take the lead on the kiss.

Nyotengu immediately returns it by wrapping her arms around Kokoro's slender waist and pulling her close. They tilt their heads to get a better angle as the make out session continues with Kokoro gently pushing Nyo against the wall, surprising her a little while slightly pulling away. Kokoro just gazes into her beautiful eyes and leans in to have another kiss. All the while, the shower still runs with the white steam surrounding them, covering their large breasts. Nyo moves her hands slowly and gently on the geisha's body while the make out session continues, them pulling away to catch their breath and then having some more kisses with each other. Kokoro then pulls away just to lick and kiss the side of Nyo's neck down to her shoulder and then her chest. The older woman jerks her head back at the gentle touch Kokoro is giving her right now and honestly, it feels so right and so good. Way better than what those men or Poison did to her. She wants more of it.

"Yes…please…touch me more…." Nyotengu moans.

Kokoro obliges. Despite them being in the shower, the geisha still kisses and licks any sensitive spot where Nyo lets out whimpers and moans of pleasure. Yes. This is what she's used to and she'll never go back to that horrible incident ever again. Kokoro moves onto Nyo's breasts and begins to fondle them a little and then kiss, lick and nibble at her nipples a little. The raven haired woman shuts her eyes tightly, but at the same time, it feels very good. She lets the geisha lick, kiss and nibble her sensitive spots as much as she wants. And Kokoro is more than happy to do that. Every kiss and every lick counts. But even if all of it feels so good, it must eventually end. And that's when Nyo is reaching her limit. She shuts her eyes tightly once again, gritting her teeth.

"Kokoro-chan…aahhhh…haaaah…I'm cumming…I'm gonna cum!"

"Please…Nyo-sama…cum as much as you want. I want your love juices so badly…"

Kokoro digs her fingers in her already wet womanhood while Nyo tries to hold it in so that she can feel good just a little bit more before climaxing. And then, just a few minutes later, she can't hold it in any longer. She arches her back, screaming in pleasure as love juices start to squirt from her womanhood onto Kokoro's hand. She pulls her hand away, making the tengu whine and licks all of it off and licks her lips to get the remaining juices off before turning to the exhausted tengu. Nyo just smiles weakly and caresses her cheek as she manages to stand up and embrace her.

"Thank you….Kokoro….chan…" she whispers.

Kokoro returns the embrace tightly. "I love you, Nyo-sama. I love you so much!"

"I love you very much, too, Kokoro-chan. That's why you're my most favorite. Because you're so cute."

"Oh, Nyo-sama!"

 ****Later****

Nyotengu sits on the bed on her knees with the four ninjas and the other girls surrounding her. Apparently, just a few minutes after their shower, she is greeted by all of her female harem girls inside the large room. They also wanted to make Nyotengu feel much better after the torture she had been through tonight. Kasumi is the first to step in and hug the tengu and gaze into her beautiful eyes. Then Ayane hugging her from the side. Nyotengu can only just smile with small tears in her eyes. She then gives a nod, allowing her two first girls that she captured and made love do what they want to her. Momiji and Mai step in shortly after, touching her breasts and kissing and licking the side of her neck while Kasumi and Ayane go for both holes down below. Pairs of hands fondle her breasts, womanhood and butt hole non-stop. Fingers skillfully stir inside both holes, in and out, making the tengu moan and whimper in pleasure. It feels so good for Nyotengu and the girls know she wants more of it.

The four ninjas lie the tengu on the bed on her back while Helena and Kokoro go for an opening on her chest and stomach to kiss and lick as much as they want. All while doing that, Honoka and Marie Rose decide to have their own love making session while waiting since it's too crowded. The rest of the girls continue making love to their mistress from all sides, kissing and licking every open part they could find. And Nyotengu just lays there, loving every touch and kiss they give her.

Soon, the tengu reaches her limit and climaxes, squirting out love juices as the girls pull away and each share some love juices with each other. Honoka and Marie reach their climax as well and pant in exhaustion just a bit before turning toward the girls. Kasumi nods to them, allowing them to make love to their mistress as well. Both of them help Nyotengu sit up as Marie goes behind her while Honoka is in the front, kissing her already while intertwining hands. Marie gropes her breasts, pinching and fondling them while kissing and licking the side of her neck to her exposed shoulder and then her back. Nyo lets out a muffled sexy moan while still kissing the pinkette. It all feels so good and so much bliss is all she's feeling right now, just like she did with the other girls. Honoka and Marie caress, touch, kiss, and lick each and every part of Nyo's body as much as they can to make their mistress happy. And indeed, Nyo is. In fact, she feels a lot better than she already has before. They are making this night very special for her since her return. All of them are her servants, so they must keep their mistress satisfied as much as possible. Honoka and Marie Rose keep on kissing and fondling her breasts until the tengu reaches her limit, climaxing while crying out in pleasure and arching her back. Honoka and Marie have their share of their mistress's love juices and give her a couple of last kisses before pulling away and giving Nyo her share of love juices, in which she accepts.

After licking her lips, all of her female harem girls gather around her with smiles on their faces. Nyo look back and forth at them, feeling very happy that each and every one of them are trying to cheer her up. Happy tears start to spill from her eyes despite taking some deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Everyone…." she says, softly. "Girls…my darling pets…I'm so glad…you care so much about me…."

Kokoro is the first to embrace her beloved mistress, tightly but gently and gives her a couple of passionate kisses, one after the other until they pull away to catch their breath. The rest of the girls go in to embrace their beloved mistress, sharing more and more kisses to comfort the tengu.

 ****Meanwhile****

Midnight. And Christie has awoken from being knocked unconscious and ordered her men to take their break while she tries to calm herself down with some beer. She is so furious at what the ninjas have done and vows that Nyotengu will pay for this. She wants to make sure Nyotengu can no longer escape once she captures her again. But…now that's impossible since her men were knocked out and they had no idea where the ninjas took the tengu.

The bar is nearly empty with only just a few people present, thankfully. She orders her usual once she sits down, pays for it and drinks it down quite quickly. She wants to let all of her frustrations out. She orders another shot and then another after every large sip. The Brit doesn't care if she gets wasted, she just NEEDS to calm herself down.

However, right when she is at her 5th shot, a hand swoops over and drops some money in front of her.

"Two regulars if you will," a pink haired woman dressed in a white tank top, short shorts with red high heels and a biker's hat says.

The bartender nods and pours liquid into two cups and hands it to the Brit and the pinkette. Christie furrows her eyebrows as she turns toward the other woman.

"I didn't ask for it, you know?" she says.

"Well, you looked very depressed," she says as she sips on her beer and then sets the cup down to turn toward the Brit. "In fact, I can tell that something's bothering you. You want to tell me why?"

Christie bites her lip, her eyebrows still furrowed at her. "Who are you?"

"Name's Poison," the pinkette replies. "And you are?"

"Christie. What do you want?"

"All I want…is to help you." Poison sips on her drink again.

Christie hesitates as she looks at the pink haired woman. Can she trust this woman if she tells her what's really going on? Another part of her can see that this woman really means it and she's waiting on a response. So Christie tells her about Nyotengu and how she wants revenge on her after escaping her twice. She wants this tengu to suffer just because she made the other girls suffer just as much. Poison understands her perfectly and nods at an idea she has formed inside her head.

"I know just the thing~" she says, snapping her fingers at the idea.

"What is it?"

"Well, those girls that the tengu has? I shall take them away from her while you go after Nyo," Poison explains. "They deserve much better treatment than her, right?"

"What do you do?" Christie asks.

"Oh, me? I gather girls myself, give them the pleasure they want," the pink haired woman says. "That being said, I don't force them at all. I be really gentle with them and then, after a while, they come begging for more." She leans closer to the Brit. "And guess what else: I'm a futa, if you didn't know already."

Christie backs away, a little surprised by her reveal. "You mean you…have a…."

"That's right," Poison says as she flips her hair. "That's the main thing the girls enjoy. They cannot stop thinking about this thing between my legs. I've had this all my life and will never part with it. It's part of me and it always will be." She sips on her drink again. "Anyways, all I'm saying is that we can team up. You want that tengu while I want her girls. It's a perfect deal. What do you say?"

Christie hesitates again. She can tell from the look in Poison's beautiful eyes that she's serious about this. Even though she has no idea how many girls the pinkette has already, it'll be nice to add Nyotengu's girls to Poison's harem. And then she'll capture the tengu once and for all and have her suffer a lot.

"Very interesting proposal," she says, grinning. "Okay, I'm in. When do we start this hunt?"

"That's up to you," Poison says as she hands her a card with her number on it. "Contact me once you and some of your men are ready for the search. They can't hide from us forever."

"Alright then," Christie says as she stands up and holds out her hand. "It's a deal…Poison."

"Heh, I'm glad we joined forces, Christie."

They both shake hands, meaning the deal is sealed. The Brit can already see what future lies ahead for both of them.

 **A/N: Don't worry, I did it all on my own without Jojo-san this time. And…hope it's a good enough reason for Nyo to like only girls.**

 **A-anyways! Please give out long and detailed reviews as always. Have a nice day!**


End file.
